Sleeping Beauty
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis George Carlin |series=Series 4 |series_no=4.02 |number=80 |sts_episode=Second Chances |released= * September 25, 1995 * October 17, 1995 * April 23, 1996 * March 18, 1997 * January 15, 1998 * July 24, 2009 |previous=Granpuff |next=Bulldog}} 'Sleeping Beauty' is the second episode of the fourth series. It is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. Plot After a hard day's work, the engines return to the shed and ask Thomas to continue the story of Duke. Thomas then reminds them of the story thus far. While Duke was in his shed for many years, he was certainly not forgotten and recently a team of people visited the Fat Controller intending to find and rescue Duke. The team was prepared with maps and knew where to look, so the Fat Controller agreed. Everyone set off to the mountains in a train and began the long search. As the days passed, the search grew harder and there was no sign of Duke, but the rescuers were just as determined to find him. Finally, the search ended, quite by accident, when one of the team members fell through the roof of Duke's shed, having not realised he was standing on it and age had weakened the roof to where it could collapse. Duke woke up and asked the men if they were vandals, but they assured him that they are there to rescue him and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon. After digging him out of the shed, they took Duke to his new home, the Skarloey Railway. Falcon and Stuart, now renamed Sir Handel and Peter Sam, were ready to greet their old friend, but they saw that he was asleep in the shed. They hushed each other, but it was too late as they had already disturbed him, so he complained that they woke him up and started to tell them about the older days. The two engines laughed at this and told Duke that they were all due to go back to work tomorrow and they could keep Duke in order. Duke pretended to be cross, but he could not have been happier to be reunited with the engines. And that is the end of Thomas' story. All the engines agree on what a good story it was and how glad they are that it had a happy ending before they go to sleep. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * Stuart * The Portly Man * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey * Rheneas Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Crovan's Gate * The Old Mine * Skarloey * Rheneas * Skarloey Slate Quarry * Arlesdale * Rheneas Viaduct * Glennock * Cros-ny-Cuirn * Bluebell Valley * Skarloey Engine Sheds * Valesbridge Trivia * Stock footage from Granpuff is used. * Duck is the only standard gauge engine from the previous episode not to appear when Thomas is telling the story; even though James takes his place. * The Mandarin dub of this episode credits George Carlin as the narrator. * Many whistle sounds are missing in the American version and early UK version of this episode, such as Thomas' whistle at the beginning. * This episode was reran back to back with Duncan Gets Spooked on Storytime with Thomas. * This is the first episode to use a larger scale model for a Skarloey Railway engine. * This episode's title refers to the fairy tale of the same name about a princess who falls asleep for one hundred years due to a curse. * In the early UK version and the US version, in the scene when Stuart and Falcon left, their whistle sounds are omitted. *The three berth garage from TUGS is visible at the end. *This is the only fourth series episode to feature the short wheelbase plank trucks. Goofs * In the last scene of Falcon and Stuart, Stuart is tilted slightly. * In the British and international versions, Skarloey has Rheneas' whistle sound. * In the early British and American versions, when Stuart and Falcon meet Duke on the Skarloey Railway, one of them has Smudger's whistle. * When Skarloey starts his journey, he is facing forwards, but in every shot after that, he is facing backwards. * The map of the Mid-Sodor Railway is not even that of the Island of Sodor; it is actually a map of the Isle of Wight railway network, but upside-down. Merchandise * Trading Cards In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 4 DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Engine Friends * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 4 DVD Boxsets * Adventure On the Tracks JPN * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection * The Complete Series 4 * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series Three and Series Four '''Double Pack' NZ * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * The Best Ever Christmas Collection * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 GR * The Twin Engines Were Confused! DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 NL * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas, Percy and Gordon * Merry Christmas! NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GER * Full Steam Ahead! * Heroes (German VHS) DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 IN * Oliver Owns Up and Other Stories MYS * Four Little Engines and Other Thomas Adventures * One Good Turn and Other Adventures UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends * Thomas and Friends - Series 4 (Ukrainian DVD) ITA * The Sleeping Beauty FIN * Rock 'n' Roll Locomotive (Finnish DVD) SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 8 * Thomas and Friends Volume 10 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 12 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 1 (Taiwanese DVD) }} de:Schlafende Schönheit es:La Bella Durmiente he:היפהפה הנרדם ja:ねむりひめをさがせ pl:Śpiąca Królewna ru:Спящая красавица Category:Series 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:Railway Series adaptations